Christina's Song
by mlgummer
Summary: What happens when Miranda and Andréa tell their youngest child a new baby is on the way?


**I do not own anything from DWP, I have just borrowed the characters for inspiration.**

**Mirandy. Post Paris but Andy never ran away. **

**The song" Savannah's Song by Kelley Mooney. It inspired this story the first time I heard it.**

The tiny red-haired, green-eyed girl came running out of the living room. Large crocodile tears streaming down her face. Up the stairs and into her bedroom she ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Once inside her bedroom she slammed the door shut and flung herself on her bed sobbing. The thumb on her left hand sneaked its way into her mouth, a habit she had broken two years ago. She knew her Mama disapproved of her sucking her thumb but she did not care, she was mad, and she needed something to comfort her. A baby! She was the baby in this house. No new baby was going to take her bedroom, toys, or take over her family! Tiny fists rubbed at her eyes as she yawned.

Tears streamed down Andréa's face as the small child stared at her then yelled, "I don't want no dumb brother or sister!" then she ran out of the room.

Andréa was shocked and heart-broken, "I – I thought she would have been … excited. She adores Caroline and Cassidy. I thought she would have enjoyed being the big sister."

Miranda slid closer to Andréa and wrapped her arm around her pulling her close. "Shhh, she is only six. A lot has changed for her in the last year. Her older sisters have gone off to college, she just started school, and now we are telling her there is going to be a new baby in the house. She needs time to process it all." Miranda kissed the tears off Andréa's face.

Andréa shook head, "No, no your right. It is too much for her. We should not have another child." Andréa started to get up, "I'll go tell her right now that we have changed our mind."

"You will do no such thing." Miranda commanded in her low voice. "She will deal with it and get used to it. By the time the little one gets here she will be just as excited as we are. Probably even more since it will be like a baby doll to her." Miranda grunted grinning, "She will not be the one getting up with it at two in the morning."

Miranda caressed Andréa's face softly and turned it toward her, "This baby means a lot to you and me it has been something we have talked about for a long time. You have always wanted a child of your own. We are not going to let a six-year-old dictate to us when or if we should have another child."

Miranda kissed Andréa's lips softly, "I will go and talk with her. You are way too soft with her." Miranda smiled sweetly, "You always have been even before she was born."

Miranda laid her chin on top of Andréa's head and closed her eyes. Memories of the day Miranda accepted the fact that she was pregnant came racing through her mind.

Andréa was sitting in the outer office listening to her boss throwing up for the third time that morning. It was heart breaking. She hated anything bad happening to Miranda, and this was the first time she had ever known Miranda to be sick since she started working at Runway. Andy hated being at the First Assistance desk since she could not see Miranda's desk from this position. Emily had been promoted that first day after returning from Paris so Andrea could take the top spot.

After the first time Andréa heard Miranda retching in the inner office she brewed a cup of ginger tea with just a small amount of lemon and honey added to it and took it into Miranda. Andréa had knocked on the door leading to Miranda's private bathroom, "Babe, it is just me can I come in?"

"Andréa I look awful."

"I don't care." Andréa opened the door and gasped as she saw Miranda on the floor with her head lying in her hands over the commode. Andréa sat the cup of tea down on the sink and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cool water and knelt beside Miranda wiping it across her neck. Miranda moaned, the cool cloth felt so good. Miranda was perspiring and when she looked up at Andréa her face was truly green. Andréa had never thought anyone could look green but Miranda did.

Andréa had leaned in to give Miranda a kiss but Miranda had backed away, "No, I do not want you to get whatever it is I have."

Miranda had wiped her mouth with the cloth and Andréa had handed her the cup of tea encouraging her take a sip hoping it would calm Miranda's stomach, and at the time it seemed to have work. Andréa tried to get Miranda to take the rest of the day off but Miranda had refused, there was too much that need to still be done for next month's issue.

Within an hour Andréa had heard Miranda retching once again. Andréa did not even ask this time she just walked in the bathroom grabbed a washcloth and sat beside her love smoothing her hair off her wet forehead. Once again Andréa begged Miranda to take the rest of the day off but she refused.

Andréa was worried. Once back at her desk she called Miranda's doctor and relayed her concerns regarding Miranda's illness. Dr. MaryAnn James had only known Miranda to be this sick one other time in her life and she was surprised the woman did not put two and two together. Yes Miranda was older but it had not been unheard of. She instructed Andréa that if Miranda threw up one more time to bring her straight to the office and to tell her that the word "NO" was not an option.

Like clockwork within an hour Miranda was once again retching in her bathroom unable to bring anything up since her stomach was now completely empty. When Andréa got into the bathroom Miranda had her head resting on her arm and dark circles were under her eyes.

This scared Andréa and in her best Dragon Lady impression she announced, "We are going to your doctor and do not even think about saying no because you have no say in the mater."

Miranda was too sick to disagree this time. Andréa went to the outer office and told the First Assistant that she and Miranda would not be in the office the rest of the day and to take care of things. Alexa had just stared at Andy how was she supposed to just take care of things?

Andréa phoned Roy and instructed him to meet them at the back door, she grabbed Miranda's and her bag, swept Miranda's sunglasses and phone off her desk and returned to the bathroom. Miranda at this time had managed to get herself up on the commode seat but her face was still a pasty green.

"Do you think you can walk? Roy is meeting us out back." Andréa inquired.

Miranda had nodded and stood up. She weaved a bit but then seemed O.K. Andy gave Miranda the sunglasses to put on and Miranda straightened up putting on the best Ice Queen mask she could. She walked out with Andréa trailing behind and Alexa staring at both of them as they left. Once in the elevator and the doors closed Miranda slumped against the wall.

"Miranda." Andréa gasped, "Are you O.K?"

Miranda nodded, "Just a bit dizzy."

Andréa had no idea how the woman did it. You would have never known how sick she was by the way she walked out of the office.

Miranda was escorted back to an exam room immediately upon entering the doctor's office. Everyone in the waiting room just stared at the two women not because they recognized them but because they had not needed to wait.

Dr. James took some of Miranda's blood and did a short exam. Miranda and the Doctor did not talk much during the exam just gave each other odd looks. Andréa thought this was one of the strangest things she had ever witnessed. Once the Doctor was finished she told Miranda to get dressed and she would get the test results and meet them in the office, but before she could get out of the office Miranda once again turned green and was motioning for the wastebasket. But she ended up not needing it as nothing came up but it zapped a lot of Miranda's energy.

Andréa was now royally pissed, "O.K. doc mind telling us what is wrong with Miranda. Can you not see how sick she is? Do you not think you should be doing something for her?"

MaryAnn smiled, she was the same age as Miranda and had been Miranda's only doctor since before the birth of the twins. MaryAnn knew that Miranda and Andréa had been a couple since that night in Paris. They had talked about it at Miranda's last checkup. For the first time MaryAnn thought Miranda seemed really happy.

MaryAnn looked at Miranda, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Miranda stared at MaryAnn sighed and closed her eyes, "No. So it is true? You think so too?" Miranda opened her eyes and looked at the doctor.

MaryAnn smiled, "I highly suspect it, but the test will confirm it. How long since the last time you …"

Miranda growled, "Six maybe seven weeks. I am too old for this."

MaryAnn snickered, "Apparently not. Did you use protect …"

Miranda cut her off, "NO! As I said I am too old for this."

Andréa had had it, "Will someone please tell me why the love of my life has been throwing up all day!"

MaryAnn giggled, Miranda reached out for Andréa's hand, "Darling, you might want to sit down for this."

Andréa glared at Miranda now she was scared, was there something seriously wrong with Miranda?

Miranda took a deep breath, "I believe I am pregnant."

Andréa looked at Miranda, then the Doctor, then back at Miranda, "Pregnant?" Andy sat in the nearest chair. She looked up at Miranda and the brightest smile crossed her face, "A baby?"

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. The thought had entered her mind days ago. This was not the first day she had thrown up, it was just the first day Andréa had known about it. There were other signs, the same signs she had when she found out she was pregnant with the girls. She truly thought she was too old to get pregnant, hence not using any protection those last few time her and Stephen had sex. Miranda was afraid when Andréa found out she would leave. This had not been in the picture when the two of them confessed their love toward each other.

"A baby," Andréa said again dreamily.

Dr. James smiled, "I'll leave the two of you alone take all the time you need and meet me in my office. Miranda you know where it is."

Miranda smiled first at Andréa then MaryAnn and nodded, then the Doctor made her way out of the exam room.

That had been the happiest day in their relationship that was until the birth of their Daughter.

Miranda stood up from the bed, "Darling I will be back why don't you rest. Everything will be fine." Miranda smiled, "Maybe you should start thinking of baby names." Miranda kissed Andréa on the lips and then went in search of her youngest daughter.

She found her face down on her bed sobbing in between talking to herself. Miranda smiled Christina was definitely the spoiled one, but she know the child would come around.

Miranda sat on the side of the bed and rubbed circles on Christina's back, "Sweetheart. We need to talk." The child did not move but sniffled.

Miranda grinned she knew Christina was listening, "You always ask Mama to treat you like a big girl but you are not acting like one right now. You have made Mommy very sad. Did you know she was crying?"

Christina shook her head.

Miranda rolled her eyes, yep she was her child, smart enough to know what she had said was wrong but stubborn enough not to want to fix it. "You know how much Mommy and I love you and nothing will ever change that. Just like when you were born nothing changed how much Mommy and I loved Cassidy and Caroline."

Christina hiccupped. Miranda knew the girl's mind was working.

"Just because you do not want a baby brother or sister does not mean Mommy and I have changed our minds. Mommy has wanted to have a baby of her own for a long time. Do you think it is fair that because of you she should not have one?"

This was a lot for a six-year-old to take in. Christina did not move but made a request, "Mama will you sing me my song?"

Miranda chuckled, the child always asked for her song when she was feeling sad or uncomfortable, "Yes Sweetheart, if you promise to think about what I have said."

The child still lying on her stomach nodded.

Miranda settled herself up against the bed's headboard and began to sing:

_Come sit beside me_

_Put your arms around me_

Christina turn around and looked up at Miranda through her long lashes. They were so long and dark that her first teacher had thought Miranda had put mascara on them. Miranda thought, "What an idiot." Miranda smiled and patted the space beside her.

_Just for a minute_

_An then I'll tuck you in_

Christina gave Miranda a small shy smile and crawled up beside her. Miranda caressed the child's cheek and guided her toward her laying a kiss on the top of her head.

_Lay your little red-head_

_Right here next to my heart_

_Then I'll tell you how I've loved you from the start_

The first night after the visit to the doctor and the pregnancy was confirmed, Miranda had received medication to help keep the nausea and vomiting at bay the couple lay in bed. Andréa could not keep her hands or lips off Miranda's abdomen. The baby was already a part of the family and it was loved with all their hearts. They contemplated life with a new baby in their life. They discussed how they were going to break the news to Cassidy and Caroline, and how they thought the girls would react.

The night was peaceful and calm until Andréa approached the haunting question, "What about Stephen?"

Miranda bristled at this, with the way he had ended their marriage Miranda did not believe he should know or have anything to do with the baby she was carrying. Miranda felt the baby was hers and Andréa's, no one else's.

Andréa radiated the deepest love as she heard this declaration. She did not believe she could fall any deeper in love Miranda than she already was, but she did.

"But Miranda he is the biological Father … do you think it is fair to keep it from him? Besides the news will get out, he will hear about it and he will figure it out. You will not be able to keep it from him or keep him from the baby."

Miranda cried as Andréa pointed this out to her as she knew Andréa was right. She did not want Stephen to be involved in this child's life. She and Andréa were a couple and that was all the child would need. But Miranda agreed, she would inform Stephan of the situation.

Miranda meet with Stephan the next day.

"Look Miranda I specifically did not ask for anything in the divorce because I wanted it to be as simple as possible. I was hoping we could just cut our ties clean and free of each other. I do not understand what we could possibly have to talk about at this time. If you want to try to get back together my answer is no. I am seeing someone and it is serious."

Miranda sighed, "I did not want to talk to you because I wanted to get back together with you. Andréa and I are very happy."

Stephen turned and stared at Miranda, "Andrea? Your assistant Andrea? A girl?"

Miranda took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Yes my assistant Andréa and she is not a girl she is twenty-six. There is nothing in Runways bylaws that forbid us having a relationship."

Stephen combed his fingers through the thick blonde wavy hair. Something Miranda had enjoyed after bouts of their love-making. The steel green eyes softened as they gazed at her, "This is serious? You love her? More than you loved me? Did you know you were attracted to her … to women … while we were together?"

Miranda closed her eyes she did not want to get into this, "Yes it is serious. I love her … very much. No I did not know I was attracted to her or any other woman until that night." Miranda tried hard to hold the tears back but her hormones were raging.

Stephen watched Miranda, "Oh baby I did not mean to make you cry." He lifted his hands up in the air and let them fall. "That night? What night?"

Miranda looked at Stephen through her lashes. Stephen groaned, but God Miranda looked sexy as hell when she did that.

"In Paris. When I received your fax." Miranda simply stated.

"But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. You need to sit down." Miranda motioned to a chair.

"Miranda, what is wrong are you sick? Is it the girls?"

Miranda shook her head as Stephen sat beside her and took her hand.

"I have something to tell you and it is very difficult for me to do this."

"Miranda you know you can count on me you can tell me anything."

Miranda smiled, she knew somewhere down deep there was a connection between her and Stephen and that he was a good man. It just was never meant to be, "Stephen I am pregnant."

It was quiet, Miranda could feel her heart racing. Stephen had his head lowered. Miranda licked her lips biting on the lower one. Stephen raised his head, "Miranda."

Miranda nodded, "Of course it is yours."

"A baby." Stephen got up and started to pace, "A baby." He looked at Miranda.

"I think we have established that already Stephen."

He jolted his head in her direction, "That was not funny … are you … are you going to keep it?"

Miranda was shocked. She knew Stephen had never wanted children that is one of the things that worked so well for them. "Of course I am going to keep it. How could you ask such a thing?"

Stephen rubbed his hand over his face, "I don't know. I am sorry. Of course I would not want you to get rid of it. I do not believe in that – you know that. I just … I don't know ... with you and Andrea … and it being mine … oh geez Miranda."

Miranda got up and placed a hand on Stephen's shoulder, "I am sorry I know you would never make me do that."

Stephen turned to Miranda, "Now what do we do?"

Miranda sighed, "We need to talk."

Stephen had agreed to give up all parental rights to Miranda and Andrea with one stipulation, if he wanted to see the child Miranda would let him. There was no way in her heart would she be able to keep him away from his only child. Miranda hugged Stephan after the papers were signed and she was able to relax again.

"Miranda?"

"Yes Stephen."

He looked at his former wife, "May I feel?"

Miranda smiled and nodded. She pulled the shirt out of her skirt and lifted it slightly. Stephen cautiously put his hand on her abdomen.

"It is O.K. Stephen you are not going to hurt me or her."

His eyes jerked up, "Her?"

Miranda shrugged, "I have a feeling."

_Before I knew about you_

_I knew your Mommy first_

_She swept me off my feet_

_And I fell in_

Miranda took another deep breath. Paris. So much had changed in Paris the fateful afternoon that Andréa found her sitting on the couch in that old grey robe with tears in her eyes. Miranda had just received the faxed divorce papers from Stephen, they were lying on the table sitting in front of the couch awaiting her signature. He had not asked for anything, he just wanted to get out of their loveless marriage. He wanted no court battle, they did not have any children and he had his own money. The note that accompanied the papers plainly stated, "We have nothing invested in each other or this so-called marriage we should just call it quits. Please sign the papers Miranda."

The first time Miranda had read the papers the tears had begun to fall. She had thought Stephen had been different. She thought he had understood how invested she was in her job. He had told her so, told her he understood, and it was fine with him. He had told her he loved her deeply and nothing would change that. She too loved him, or so she had thought at the time, even more than she had loved the girl's Father.

Miranda ran her fingers through Christina's long silky red locks and smiled, that was until Andréa came along and she figured out what true love was. Andréa had been like a magnet since the very first time they met at Andréa's interview. They were so different, but there was something in the back of her mind that told Miranda, "You cannot let this woman walk out of your life." That was when she demanded of Emily to hire the college educated girl.

Miranda and Stephen had tried to get their marriage back on course after that night Andréa had climbed the forbidden stairs and caught them fighting. Miranda had been embarrassed and Stephen had been truly sorry. They had gone out on a few dates and even attempted to reignite their sex life, but it all fell apart again after Stephen showed up to Runway's biggest Gala of the season drunk and mouthed off at Irv. That night Miranda told Stephen she did not know if she could continue with them, with him.

He had sobered up by the time Miranda got home and he was once again sorry and pleaded with Miranda to change her mind, he even picked her up and carried her up the steps to her bedroom and made some of the sweetest love to her. Miranda had been so confused that night tears fell from her eyes for the first time since her divorce with the girl's Father and she knew it was over.

Miranda had seen in those huge brown eyes, love, and caring. Not the pity or shame Miranda had expected. When Andréa had asked if there was anything she could do Miranda had broken down, Andréa was immediately on the couch beside her with her arms wrapped around her and rocked her as she whispered in Miranda's ear, "Shhh it will be all right. I am here and I am not going anywhere. We will get you through this Miranda, you can count on me."

As Andréa held Miranda that night she managed to cancel the dinner party scheduled for the night, and made Miranda feel the most protected and loved she had ever felt.

Andréa did not leave her that night or the next day as Miranda had to explain to Nigel why she had to take back the prized position he had long dreamed of. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She promised him that a position would soon come up that was more prestigious and he would excel at it. Back in her mind she kept a secret that she was planning on stepping down from Runway but only on her terms and she would only allow one person to replace her, Nigel. He was the only person she entrusted to take care of her baby.

During those few days Miranda and Andréa had manage to figure out their love for each other. It had been scary for both of them. Neither one knew what they were doing. Neither one had been attracted to a woman before that they really knew of. As they both reflect on that thought they knew the crushes and admirations they had held during their college years were probably more. The territories they crossed in those days were ones of exploration, pure enjoyment, and true love.

Miranda had fallen head over heels in love with one Andréa Sachs.

_I finally had it all_

_Didn't need another thing_

Andréa had supported Miranda during her entire pregnancy. Luckily for the two of them it had been a fairly easy one. Once Miranda had started on the anti-nausea medications she was able to eat and the vomiting only showed its ugly head a couple more times.

Andréa had made sure she was available to go to all of Miranda's OB appointments. The first time they heard the baby's heart beat Andréa had cried.

When they found out it was a girl Andréa sat in amazement looking at Miranda, "How did you know?" Miranda just grinned.

The two of them went shopping for the nursery and clothes. Designers came out and produced couture outfits for Miranda as the baby grew inside of her.

Andréa would spread Bio-Oil over Miranda's ever-increasing abdomen every night to help prevent stretch marks. She was there holding Miranda's hand as the amniocentesis was performed and during the long days as they waited for the results. Andréa was the one who loved Miranda so sweetly the night after getting the results to celebrate the good news.

Andrea was the one who was there to console Miranda every time she got the silly notion that she was too old to be pregnant, or too fat to be safely carrying the baby.

And Andréa was the one there when Miranda gave birth. Miranda had decided she want to have the baby with no drugs. Everything natural. She did not want to be hooked up to machines and IV's during her labor. She wanted to be free to walk or sit in the tub if she wanted to. With the girls she had all that horrible medical equipment and an epidural. She could not feel the girls being born and this time she wanted to. Andréa was there to support her.

Only there was problems with the labor and Miranda's placenta had started to separate during the labor and she began bleeding profusely. The infant was born by emergency C-section, and without the epidural in place they had to put Miranda under general anesthesia for the surgery. Miranda had fallen asleep with tears in her eyes and the last thing she had said was, "Please Andréa take care of our baby."

When Miranda woke up Andréa was sitting by her side and her mega smile was the first thing Miranda saw, and the first thing she felt was the kiss on her lips from the love of her life.

_Then she said_

_There's someone you should meet_

_I don't know what I expected_

_When she laid you in my arms_

_You swept me off my feet_

_And I fell in_

_A little green-eyed girl_

_An those beautiful red curls_

_Stole my heart_

_And changed my world_

Miranda cried as she watched Andréa turn and lift their tiny infant out of the bassinet and laid her in her arms. The infant opened her eyes and Miranda swears she smiled. Andréa laughed as Christina immediately searched out Miranda's breast to nurse. Miranda placed the infant to her breast and leaned her head down to kiss her on the head, "It is O.K. my love I know how hungry you must be." Andréa caressed Christina's soft head as she nursed and once again kissed Miranda lovingly on the lips.

_Come sit beside me_

_Put your arms around me_

_Just for a minute_

_An then I'll tuck you in_

_Lay your little red-head_

_Right here next to my heart_

_Then I'll tell you how I've loved you from the start_

From the first moment Miranda had an idea/thought that she was pregnant she would find herself absently caressing her abdomen and humming. As her pregnancy and abdomen grew words started to come from her mouth. Andréa would find her sitting in the rocking chair in the baby's room holding her belly singing to it. One day Andréa taped Miranda as she sat and sang a part of this song. When Miranda caught her she smiled, "What are you doing?"

Andréa sat at Miranda's feet and turned the camera so she could see it. "It is beautiful Miranda where did you learn it? I have never heard it before."

Miranda smiled as she watched the video, "I just made it up."

Andréa raised herself up and kissed Miranda pulling her down on the floor beside her and they made love there that night.

_And now I'll carry you to bed_

_Another story_

_Say your prayers_

_You sleepy head_

Christina cuddled into Miranda's side and murmured, "Mama, it is O.K. you and Mommy want to have another baby."

_Just one more kiss_

_A hope_

_Now lay down_

_Close your eyes_

_I love you _

_And Mom too_

"I am ready to be the big sister like Caroline and Cassidy. The baby can even sleep in my room." Miranda smiled and kissed the tiny girl on the head holding her close.

_Come sit beside me_

_Put your arms around me_

_Just for a minute_

_An then I'll tuck you in_

_Lay your little red-head_

_Right here next to my heart_

_Then I'll tell you _

_How I've loved you from the start_

The first time Miranda rocked Christina in her nursery she finished the words to the song, and sang it to her often.

_Oh little red-haired girl_

_I've loved you from the start_

_Ohoooo_

_Hmmmm_

Christina had fallen asleep and Miranda had her eyes closed. Andra was at the door a smile on her face and tears in her eyes taping the whole thing. She hoped she would be as good a Mother to her little one as Miranda was.

**Please leave comments. I hope you like reading the story as much as I liked writing it. :)**


End file.
